TH3 0TH3R
by DreamsOverTheMoon
Summary: "I see other things. I hear other things. I feel other things. Therefore, I am Other. A black nothing in the light.". *A lot better than summary,cause I suck at summaries*


**A/N: I came up with this idea when I was going to bed. I thought it was kinda cool... This chapter is in third person. The rest of the FF will be in first person. Except for flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Death Note. Only Kori.**

* * *

><p><em>{TH3} 0TH3R<em>

_Chapter One_

The rain fell quietly. The constant dropping noise was enough to drive someone crazy. Especially her. She was about twelve, maybe younger. This was the tenth orphanage she had gotten away from. She ran away, and at the same time was kicked out. This girl was named Kori. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown. And her eyes were ice blue. A perfect mirror of her feelings. Nothing. Empty. Cold.

Her feet slapped the slippery asphalt. The people that walked by had names and numbers. _Name: John Smith. Number; 2:20._ She stopped running.

" Um. Hello? Mr. Smith?" She asked as she tugged on his coat.

He was quite surprised that this eight year old knows him name. John had no idea who this girl was. He was on his way to 'work'. His 'work' was an assain. A criminal. He had murdered countless nunmber of people, for countless _other_ people. But of course, he replied to the girl.

" Yes? What would you like little girl?" He added as sweetly as he could.

" You have 1:20 left." She replied even sweeter.

" 1:20 'what' left?" He questioned, a little creeped out.

" You have a minute and ten seconds to live, silly. Make them count! Goodbye!" She called behind her back as she ran off behind him.

He just continued walking. _She was just playing a child's game._ He thought as he started to cross the street. Just then a car ran a red light and hit John Smith. One of the most wanted criminals.

~Time Jump~

Kori jumped out of the car. Orphanage number eleven. She looked completely happy. Just another thirteen year old enjoying life.

_This one is interesting. Who names a orphanage 'Wammy's House'? Just sounds like a place were the mental go._ She negativly thought. There was a big unwelcoming gate. Her eyes looked at kids. Names and numbers filled her head. Along with that came their annoying noises. It was hard for her to keep her cool in a normal situation, let alone this situation. With annoying, germy kids. The odd thing was, she herself, was a kid.

" Ah! Hello! You must be Kori! I've heard a lot of amazing things about you!" A man said. " My name is Roger. I'll let you meet the other children." Kori was boiling on the inside. Not that she hates people (in which she does.), she just never like crowds. Being alone in thought was always her favorite thing to do.

" No." She plainly added. Anger was up to her ears.

" But I thought you would want to-" Roger sighed.

Finally, she snapped. " SHUT UP! I don't want to meet any of your freaking kids! Just leave me be!" She sprinted into the building. More names and numbers. There was a open door. That led to a empty room. Her feet pulled her in and she just sat. There was no light, which was a comfort to the young teen.

Two figures stood in the doorway. Their names were Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas. These boys appeared to be a year or two older than her. She just looked at them with a icy gaze.

" What do you want?" She grumbled.

" We want to know your alias." Mihael said.

Mail was just playing on a DS.

" I don't have one yet. I'll think of one if you tell me yours." Kori bargained.

" Fine. I'm Mello and this is Matt." Mello poked Matt in the shoulder.

A boy with white hair walked into the room. " I'm Near." He plainly stated.

" Such weird names for such weird people." Kori continued. Mello had grabbed out a chocolate bar and was quietly munching on it.

" Weird names? They are not weird! They are just different." Mello lectured.

" I'll be Other." Kori told them.

" Why 'Other'?" Mello asked.

" I see other things. I hear other things. I feel other things. Therefore, I am Other. A black nothing in the light." Kori, now named Other, explained. " I am Other, the other one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys like it? Wags tail* I hope you did! This chapter was just an intro, so not much is happening. Yeah, it's kinda short. None of the chapters will be more than 1,300 words. Sorry!**


End file.
